Unexpected
by Sharp Angles
Summary: Hermione is distraught about seeing Ron with Lavender, and Ginny is there for her. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: An Interruption

So this may, or may not be a one-shot, I'm not really sure yet. I guess reviews would help with that decision *nudge nudge, wink wink*. This is an M rated fic, so if you are uncomfortable with detailed sexual content, I would not suggest you continue to scroll down the page. Please excuse any mistakes in my writing, I do not have a Beta, and I cannot insure perfect writing.

This story is based in the 6th year.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the magical world he lives in no matter how bad I really, really want to.

...oOo...

Hermione was in the room of requirement practicing some charm and hexes on poor unsuspecting pillows. She loved seeing the spells she read in books come to life, she always had, she had never really gotten over that she was a witch... she had magic...

But even when she knew she could do so much with her talents, she still felt little.

She had been reading over her notes in the common room when she saw Ron and Lavender enter through the portrait hole, and waited for them to be a safe distance from the door until she made her exit, she had decided she needed a little practice, she was about to blow up a pillow, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"God Ginny! Did you have to scare me like that?!" she screamed, though she put little effort into it, so it sounded just above a shout.

"Sorry, but you make it too easy! I thought you would have caught me when I shut the door, but apparently you are nearly deaf." Ginny teased, with a smirk on her face. She was wearing light wash jeans with a Weird Sisters t-shirt. "You looked upset when you left." she explained a small frown forming on her face.

Hermione hated to see Ginny upset, she always thought of her like a sister, and she knew Ginny felt the same way. She stepped closer and gave Ginny a comforting hug.

"I'm alright, really!" she said when she saw Ginny's questioning look "It just hurts, Ron has Lavender, and you have Harry. And then there is me, not wanted by anybody. I wish I was wanted Ginny." Hermione said with a pained expression on her face as her eyes were to the ground. But Hermione couldn't help but notice Ginny's slim, hourglass figure when her gaze transitioned from her face to the floor.

Ginny took Hermione's chin in her hand and guided it to a straight position so Ginny could look her in the eye "You are wanted." she said with soft but forceful voice, Hermione couldn't believe how sexy Ginny made it sound.

Wait, when had Hermione thought thinking Ginny was sexy? It was okay to think that right? They were like sisters, but they weren't actually related, not that it should matter because Ginny is a girl. But girls liked getting compliments like that anyway right? So it must be okay to think she was sexy, I mean, how could you anyone take a glance at her and not think that. With the way she fit perfectly into those jeans, her ass so smooth was that it? You can picture the skin beneath it, and the way her breasts were so perky, even though she was clearly not wearing a bra. She looked so gorgeous, how could Hermione not have seen her this way before? Wait, was it still okay to think of her this way?

Before Hermione had time to figure out whether it was or not, Ginny leaned forward and kissed Hermione with deep passion. She was squishing her lips against Hermione's, and falling into her desire.

Hermione was in so much shock for a moment she was frozen, and then she melted into Ginny's lips, and kissed her back.

Hermione loved the feel of Ginny's soft lips against hers, smell of her wildflowers...

Ginny pulled Hermione closer, she ran her fingers through Hermione's thick hair with one hand, and ran her other along the curve of her side.

Hermione loved Ginny her hand on her hip, and shuddered when Ginny's hand was gliding under the hem of Hermione's blouse, and brushing her ivory skin.

Suddenly, a queen sized bed appeared, with the covers Gryffindor red and gold. Ginny backed Hermione onto it, and Hermione let Ginny lay on top of her all too willingly.

Ginny kissed Hermione, then her neck, working her way down to the top button of Hermione's blouse. Ginny looked up at her and Hermione nodded, wanting Ginny to touch every inch of her skin.

Ginny bent down and placed her mouth on Hermione's top button, and undid it with her teeth, kissing the place where the button used to be, and undoing the other buttons extremely fast with her hands.

Before Hermione knew it, her blouse was on the floor, and Ginny was straddling her. Ginny bent forward and kissed right in between Hermione's breasts. Hermione gasped as her lips met the skin there, My bra is still on, why on earth is this thing still on?! She wanted more, more, more, more...

Hermione reached back to unlatch her bra when Ginny grabbed her hands, and pulled Hermione into a sitting position. Then she started kissing Hermione's neck, and unlatching her bra, taking it off quickly. Then she pushed Hermione back onto the bed.

She kissed Hermione passionately before placing her lips on her left nipple sucked on it tenderly, while gently massaging her right breast with her other hand.

Ginny loved the feeling Hermione's shaky breaths as she gasped and moaned under her. Hermione was biting her lip trying to keep her breathing under control.

Then Ginny removed her hand from Hermione's breast, and unbuttoned Hermione's jeans, slipping her hand into them. Her started rubbing her hand over Hermione's lace panties.

"Oh, Hermione, you are so wet."

Hermione made some unintelligible moan, as her hands clung to the bed sheets. So Ginny quickly slipped of Hermione's jeans, and slowly took of her panties while Hermione pleaded for her to go faster. And then Ginny looked up at Hermione from beneath her thighs:

"Do you want me to fuck you Hermione?"

"Yes, yes!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny spread Hermione's legs apart, and slowly ran her tongue across her pussy, and toyed with her clit.

"Oh!" gasped Hermione.

Ginny grinned, and licked her a couple more times before she slid her index and middle finger inside of her, making Hermione gasp, as proceeded to push her fingers inside of her.

"Harder, Ginny, harder!" she screamed, her hands clutching the pillow under her head.

Ginny did so with pleasure, faster, and faster...

Hermione screamed her name over, and over again as she reached her climax. Finally, Hermione's back arched and she let out a writhing scream. Ginny slowly continued to rub Hermione, riding out her orgasm. When Hermione's breathing became less rigid, Ginny laid down beside her.

"I've wanted that for so long." Ginny said quietly.

"Ginny?" Hermione's said looking at her "I think I might love you."

"Me too."

Next Hermione had launched herself at Ginny and was crushing her lips against hers. Next thing Ginny knew, all of her clothes were on the groud.

"My turn." Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

...oOo...

So, again, I'm not sure how I feel about continuing this story, so reviews would be very helpful. Also, I have a poll on my profile page to find out if I should continue this story. I love feedback, don't be shy :)


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

So I got some "pm"s asking me to continue this story, so I decided to add another chapter. And I really hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or any other characters in the wizarding world. J.K. Rowling does, unfortunately...

...oOo...

"My turn." Hermione said with a mischievous grin. And she kissed Ginny fiercely, Ginny opened her mouth slightly, and Hermione took that opportunity to slip her tongue into Ginny's mouth.

Ginny loved the hot tingling feeling of Hermione's tongue against hers, the softness of her lips, the taste of her breath... Everything about her was enchanting.

While Hermione was kissing Ginny she cupped her hand around Ginny's breast massaging it gently. Ginny moaned inside Hermione's mouth, and Hermione broke the kiss, lowering herself to Ginny's other breast sucking on it gently, occasionally putting her teeth on Ginny's nipple, she loved to see the reaction on her face. She could feel Ginny's uneven breath under her, it made her feel... Strong...

"Oh god Hermione!" Ginny moaned rubbing her clit with one hand, and digging her other into Hermione's hair.

Hermione kissed her way down to Ginny's pussy, making a little circle with her tongue with every kiss. She spread open Ginny's legs, and ran her tongue up Ginny's pussy, stopping at her clit, and toying with it with her tongue. She could feel Ginny's muscles tensing and relaxing trying to cope with the ecstasy Hermione was causing.

Then she stuck her tongue into the opening of Ginny's pussy, she felt Ginny shudder, and gasp. Ginny grabbed the top of Hermione's head, her fingers digging into Hermione's thick hair. Oh my GOD, she tasted so good! Hermione made swirling motions, then started pumping inside of the ginger with her tongue. She couldn't pull herself away, she loved Ginny's reactions to her then she decided she didn't just want Ginny to moan her name, she wanted her to scream it...

Hermione lifted her head to look up at Ginny. She pulled herself over top of Ginny, kissing her, feeling every curve she could get her hands on. Ginny loved feeling Hermione's whole body pressed against hers, tasting her own wetness on Hermione's tongue. Then Hermione broke the kiss moving her lips to Ginny's ear.

"Do you want me to finger you Ginny?" she whispered.

"Yes, yes! Please Hermione! Yes baby please!" Ginny screamed. Hermione moved back down to Ginny's pussy slowly spreading her legs, while also rubbing her inner thigh.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, toying with Ginny. She was barely skimming her fingers over Ginny's pussy.

"Yes! I want you inside of me! I want you to fuck me so hard! Please Hermione, I need you! Fuck Me!" she screamed as loud as she could. She looked between her legs to see Hermione's eyes filled with pure lust before she felt instant pleasure.

Hermione pushed her fingers inside of Ginny, going deeper every time. While her one hand pumped inside of Ginny, her other was massaging Ginny's breast. Ginny's hands were digging into the sheets of the bed, while she screamed Hermione's name over and over again. While Hermione was leaning over Ginny she couldn't help but feel so powerful...

Hermione removed her fingers from inside of Ginny to hear her whimper. She looked up at Ginny, and brought her fingers to her face, slowly licking Ginny's wetness of of them. Ginny launched herself at Hermione, crushing their lips together, Ginny wanted to taste too.

She shared kisses full of lust, until Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, "Fuck me again. Fuck me harder Hermione." And Hermione was more than eager to do so.

She stuck her fingers inside of Ginny once more, taking one of her breasts in her other hand. She pumped inside of her, until Ginny was moaning for more, harder, faster. So Hermione added a third finger and shoved hard and fast.

Hermione let go of Ginny's breast, and started rubbing her own pussy, rotating her clit with the motion of her pumping Ginny. Hermione loved the feeling, but needed more. Moments later Hermione's fingers were inside herself to, her hands moving in sync.

Hermione had never felt anything this good. Nothing could compare to this moment, finding out she was a witch, getting her wand, learning her first spell... Nothing.

Then Hermione was moaning Ginny's name, both of them gasping for breath as Hermione's fingers moved inside of them.

"Don't stop Hermione!" screamed Ginny, her hands clutching to the pillow. "Harder! Oh god! Harder!"

Both of the girls were reaching their climax at the same time, and Hermione could feel their pussy's tightening around her fingers. And then the orgasm hit:

"OH GOD! GINNY!" shouted Hermione.

"OOOHHHH! HARRY!" screamed Ginny.

They fell down beside each other, but neither said a word, both reflecting on what they had just heard.

Ginny could not believe what she had just said. "How the hell could I have just said that?! " thought Ginny, "How the hell could I have just done that?! Oh my god... I just had sex with Hermione... Hermione. Oh god! Harry!."

Hermione was silent the entire time, just staring up at the ceiling. Until she had felt Ginny move. She looked over to see Ginny quickly putting on her clothes. Once she was dressed she looked down at Hermione.

"I have to go." she said with a pained expression on her face. And then she raced out of the room.

And then Hermione's head clicked. And she realised it didn't care if Ginny said Harry's name, it was okay, because she loved Ginny and they could make it work no matter what.

Hermione quickly threw on her clothes, and raced out the door, heading straight for Gryffindor tower, even if Ginny wasn't there she could wait for her in their dorm.

She ran down the corridors, and down flights of stairs, mumbled the password to the fat lady, and leaped through the portrait hole. Turning around the corner, she stopped in surprise.

There in the middle of the common room was Ginny making out with Harry. Harry was sitting on a lounge chair, and Ginny was sitting on his lap, their torsos facing each other. Ginny's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck and head as her tongue was swirling inside of his mouth. Harry's hands were on her hips, roaming on her curves, wanting to feel her creamy skin under his hands.

Hermione rushed past them and up into their dorm. She collapsed on her bed, taking in everything that had happened in the last hour.

"Harry is Ginny's girlfriend! Harry's girlfriend. Ginny was in a relationship, with a boy. And not just any boy, my best friend! How could I have done this to Harry, between their relationship? Well from what I saw in the common room, it didn't seem to be affecting them, Ginny seemed to have completely forgotten about how she admitted loving me..." thought Hermione.

Hermione got up from the bed and changed into pyjamas, knowing most of the school was at supper. She climbed into bed and pulled the curtains around her bed. And then she waited.

Hermione wasn't sure on how much time had passed, but she after a while she heard the dorm door open and close. She heard Ginny change into pyjamas, and climb into bed, not breathing a word.

She waited until she heard Ginny's breathing deepen into a slight snore, then she curled around her pillow, and silently cried.

...oOo...

Author's Note: Obviously I am doing another chapter after this. But I am not updating until I have AT LEAST 3o reviews. I have had nearly 500 views on this story, and several people following it. So, if you would like another chapter added to this story, WRITE A REVIEW! Right down there ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓

Sincerely, Sharp Angles


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

AN: SO, I am very disappointed in all of you. I was did not receive 3o reviews, not even half of that. But I could not disappoint the people that did review, and encouraged me to post another chapter. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Wizarding World

...oOo...

Hermione got up early the next morning and slipped out of the dorm before the sun had risen. She took her clothes with her and shrunk them into her book bag, heading for the prefect bathrooms.

Once she was inside the bathroom she stripped off her pyjamas and turned on the hot water, letting it start to steam before she stepped under the fountain of water. She was halfway through rinsing the conditioner through her hair when she heard a noise from somewhere outside of the shower, like water splashing. She turned the tap off, and wrapped a towel around herself. With her wand in her hand she set off to investigate.

The splashing sound continued, and she followed the noise to the toilets. She walked along the cubicles to the fourth stall. There she kicked it open with her foot. Sitting on top of the toilet tank, and kicking her feet in the water was Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle?! What are you doing in here? This isn't your normal cubicle." Hermione said surprised.

"Oh, I thought I would pay you a visit after your little rendezvous with Ginny Weasley. I thought you were into her brother, well, at least not a girl!" Myrtle giggled, "But then I heard otherwise. You seem to bounce around a lot, I could be your next victim. Wanna drop the towel?"

"Myrtle!" shrieked Hermione, appalled by how much she knew. "How did you know about that?"

"Well I was in the s-bend of a sink in the kitchens, listening to the elves. They transport themselves all over the school, and so they see and hear a lot, it is a great way to get some gossip. They go to the room of requirement sometimes, for a variety of different of them was very surprised to see you two in there. I swam by at the perfect moment to hear that juicy bit of news. But then I heard one of them later saying they saw Ginny and Harry walking to the great hall a little later holding hands. I'm curious, did she dine and ditch?" Myrtle said, giggling at her joke.

"That is none of your business! As far as you are concerned you never heard anything in the kitchens, and if anyone asks you Harry and Ginny are together. Breathe a word about what happened in the room of requirement, and I will tell EVERYBODY about that night. Do I make myself clear?" demanded Hermione, water dripping down her body as she stood there in front of Myrtle.

Myrtle looked taken aback, but quickly recovered, "Hermione Granger, go to hell!" she shrieked.

"That was where you were heading remember? Then you backed out like the little bitch you are. Enjoy your swim!" said Hermione with a smirk as she flushed the toilet and watched Myrtle's shocked figure as she was wash away.

Hermione walked back to the showers hearing her feet slapping against the floor and echoing throughout the lavatory, hoping it was the last sound she would hear outside of the shower.

She loved the hot water, she could clear her mind, and think on exactly what she wanted to... Last night... Ginny's body pressed up against hers... Their incredible kisses... Their love...

Ron. What about Ron? Had she not been depressed all yesterday? But then Ginny fixed that up... For a little while...

Hermione turned off the water, and muttered the counter charm for her clothing. Once she had some light wash jeans and a purple hoodie on, she shrunk her pyjamas, and stuffed them into her book bag. She then proceeded to the great hall for a quick breakfast, hoping to escape to the library before she had to see Ginny.

When Hermione got there, there was a few Ravenclaws, and Slytherins sitting at their tables. Hermione quickly sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. She looked up at the ceiling to see the sky lightening. She decided she would just have to skip the post this morning, the prophet could wait until later.

She was dashed out of the hall and headed to the library. Today was going to be a study day, it was a good thing to distract her, and then she had classes tomorrow.

Ginny had woken up earlier than normal that morning to try and talk to Hermione before she had a chance to escape, but woke up to see her roommate's bed empty. She came down the stairs to the great hall hoping to see her there, and instead saw a mane of thick brown hair hurrying down a corridor towards the library. The library was Hermione's "happy place", and Ginny wasn't going to interrupt her zen. Clearly she was avoiding Ginny, maybe it was best to give her space.

Ginny entered the great hall to see the Gryffindor table starting to fill up. She took a seat next to Harry, who was sitting across from Ron and Lavender. Ginny put some eggs and toast on her plate, but didn't touch a thing.

"What's wrong hun?" asked Harry looking very concerned. "You haven't touched a thing. Are you sick? Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm just not hungry. I'm fine really. It just doesn't seem like good day."

"Does it have anything to do with Hermione?" asked Ron, "I mean she was all shifty yesterday, and then she didn't show up for breakfast. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"What does it matter to you if she eats anything or not?" asked Lavender huffing, and scowling, "I mean it's not like she is your girlfriend."

"Because she is one of my best friends!" exclaimed Ron, with an irritated look on his face, "I'm sorry if that inconveniences you, but I am allowed to have friends, and they can be whoever I want them to be! I love you babe, I do. But I do have rights, and a life outside of US is one of them. Hermione is my friend whether you like it or not. That is where I stand on this."

"Oh Won-Won!" cried Lavender, kissing Ron. "That was beautiful, I understand what you are saying darling! I'm sorry for freaking out at you!"

"It's okay babe, as long as we are on the same page." Ron said smiling at his girlfriend, "How about we go outside and enjoy the weather, yeah?"

"I love the way you took control like that Won-Won. It was soo manly."said Lavender quietly. Ron blushed and smirked slightly. Together they stood up, and walked and in hand out the front doors.

"How about we go to the dorms?" asked Harry, clearly still worried about Ginny, he was so kind to her, she loved him so much for that. Always doing little things.

"Okay, I suppose it couldn't hurt." she said putting a small grin on her face.

Together they headed up to Gryffindor tower, they passed through the half-filled common room, and up into the sixth-year boys' dorm. Ginny climbed onto Harry's bed and crossed her jean covered legs, looking up at him.

"I think I have an idea." she said.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Harry said winking.

Ginny didn't verbally answer him, but she did use her mouth. She grabbed the collar of Harry's t-shirt and pulled his lips into hers. He was caught off guard, but eagerly kissed her back. Ginny continued to pull Harry towards her, also grabbing the back of his neck, until Harry was lying on top of Ginny in his bed looking down at her.

Harry ran one hand along her hip, the other was holding his weight up. Then Ginny caught Harry by surprise as she hooked her athletic legs around his torso, and she giggled into his mouth when she felt him take a shuddered breathe. She ran one of her legs up and down his back, while the other pulled her closer to him.

Harry broke the kiss and looked down into Ginny's eyes, "Are you sure?". Ginny couldn't help but stare into his gorgeous green eyes for a moment before her lips were on his. Then she broke the kiss and looked up at him again "Yes."

Ginny slipped Harry shirt of then pushed him onto the bed so she could straddle him. She then took of her own shirt and bent down to kiss him. Then she started kissing his neck, her hands running down the hard surface of his chest and abdomen.

At the same time Harry unhooked Ginny's bra and slipped it of her discretely. He then started massaging her breasts as she continued to kiss and stroke him. Ginny started moving her lips down the hard planes of his torso, listening to him moan when she licked him. Then her hands were on the top of his pants.

She purposely looked up at him as she unbuttoned his jeans, then slowly opened his zipper. He didn't give her the chance to tease him with his boxers, and he quickly got off the bed and took both his pants and boxers of in one sweep.

When he looked up from taking his pants off from his ankles, Ginny was no longer on the bed. Instead, she was standing in front of him slowly taking her jeans of, her ass facing him. Ginny turned around to see Harry's large and thick cock, very hard.

Once her pants were off, Harry scooped her up and threw her onto the bed. He then took off her panties and threw them to the floor. He then went on top of her and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, with one hand he started rubbing her clit, and was squeezing her hard nipple with the other.

When Ginny was moaning and begging him to fuck her, he had to comply. He slipped his fingers into her wetness and slowly started to pump.

Once Ginny's tight pussy had opened more, Harry moved down to her hips, and spread her legs open.

Ginny gasped as Harry's hard cock went into her, slowly easing in so she could adjust to his thickness. Then Harry started to work up speed. Ginny was screaming Harry's name at the pleasure, but the whole time all she could think about was Hermione.

Both of them were panting and moaning as they were reaching their climaxes. And they screamed each other's names when Ginny's pussy tightened around Harry's cock, and he came into her.

Harry fell down beside Ginny and pulled her close. "That was amazing." he whispered into her hair. Then he pulled her chin up to look at him.

Ginny felt bad about the way she kept thinking about Hermione during their sex, when Harry was looking at her like she was a goddess. "I know." she panted back.

Ginny curled into Harry's chest feeling completely guilty about her feelings, especially since they were wrong. But... Were they?

Ginny didn't want to think think about it right then. Instead she focused on her incredible boyfriend's breathing, as she snuggled into Harry's chest.

...oOo...

AN: Sooo, what will happen next? Who does Ginny have stronger feelings for? Will Hermione ever forgive Ginny? I do not currently know how this story will play out. BUT, everybody's opinions matter to me. So you can REVIEW or PM me how you want it to play out, and I will take it under consideration. BUT, I am staying to my word this time, so, the new goal for reviews is 35. I promise you if I do not receive 35 reviews on this story, I will not post another chapter, understood? Good, now, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Change

So sorry for taking so long to update, but I became addicted to another one of Resa Aureus fabulous stories. You should check her out! I'm also sorry for not responding to you reviews, but I will get to that once I post this chapter! This chapter is chalk loaded, ENJOY! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the AMAZING wizarding world.

...oOo...  
The following couple of weeks Ginny and Hermine were acting as if nothing happened. The only difference that could be seen was that the girls were slightly more distant, and most people thought it was just that Hermione was constantly studying for O.W.L.S. But some had other suspicions. Sometimes when Hermione was walking in the halls between classes or on her way to the library she would hear things like "I think she always had a crush on Harry, now she is just jealous that Ginny and him are getting closer". But on the odd occasion, Hermione would hear a whisper that was not far off from the truth, which made her wonder... Did Myrtle slip up?

Hermione was already sitting down at the Gryffindor table nibbling on some eggs, and her nose pressed into a book when Ginny and Harry sat down across from her. Things had really been progressing between them, and Hermione was happy for them, most of the time... Hermione could only assume what could have made their relationship stronger, it wasn't hard to guess when Ginny wasn't in their dorm at night for hours at a time. Hermione couldn't help feel forgotten, and unwanted. But she could never take someone as wonderful as Ginny away from Harry.

"What are you reading 'Mione?" Harry asked, reaching across the table to pull the book down enough to see her face.

"Extremely Advanced Transfiguration by Albert Arbtle." She said trying to hold back a laugh as Harry's face morphed into a "I should have known." look as he rolled his eyes.

"It is called Extremely Advanced for a reason Hermione, you don't have to study rubbish like that until seventh year!" Harry half laughed.

"I can read this rubbish whenever I like, thank you very much." She said slapping his hand away from her book.

"Have it your way, but when your brain explodes from an overload of information, and I speak at your funeral, the only words I will say are "I told her so."" Nodding at the statement he made and wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "And I bet you anything Ron will agree with me."

"Speaking of which, where is Won-Won?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"He said that Lavender and him were going to "study" at the library before classes." Explained Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, studying." Hermione sarcastically agreed, swirling her eggs around on her plate. "Well I better get heading to Charms, I want a seat at the front of the classroom. It is sort of hard to hear Flitwick's voice near the back."

Ginny's eyes followed Hermione until she was out of the hall, the charade was nice and all, but even with all the acting their relationship wasn't the same.

"You know, we both have spares right now, how about we go find somewhere to "study"?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny loved Harry, she did, but she was having a hard time being... intimate with him. She knew Harry was wonderful at sex by the way her body reacted, but she didn't think she could shag him again. She thought of him too much as a brother.

"Actually Harry, I wanna talk to you," said Ginny looking straight into Harry's eyes "And I was hoping we could go somewhere more private."

"Yeah, sure." said Harry as he stood up, brow furrowed. She could practically see his self esteem diminishing, he obviously thought it was about sex.

Together they started heading towards the post tower. They weaved through corridors, and up flights of stairs with pensive silence.

Once they were in the tower Ginny turned around to face Harry. She could see obvious worry in his eyes, and it broke her heart. She loved him so much, but unfortunately not the way he did.

"I, well, I was thinking," Ginny stuttered, she couldn't look in his eyes "Harry, I can't do this anymore." Ginny could visibly saw the the thought process happening in Harry _Confusion, Hurt, Betrayal, Forgiveness, Relief?_

"Ginny, I- I need to know why." Harry said, voice strong.

"Harry, I love you, I do, but honestly you are more of a brother to me. And it is really hard to have sex with your brother. I didn't want to hurt you, that is why I didn't say this sooner, I'm- I am so sorry Harry." Ginny confessed a tear running down her face.

Harry took to strides towards her, and brought his hand to her face to wipe away the tear. "Ginny, I love you no matter what!"

"OH HARRY! You're too nice to say that I am a horrible person for dragging this on! But I was so scared! I should be a bloody Hufflepuff! I'm so sor-"

"Ginny, I feel the same way."

"What?"

"Ginny, I love you, but much more in a sisterly way! I found out that out after we shagged. It felt wrong, and I am just as much to blame for dragging it on, I just, didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh my god." Ginny said looking at the ground for a moment, a flash of ginger and the next thing Harry knew the air was knocked out of his lungs and a beautiful girl was squishing him. "I love you! I- We can be friends again right? Everything can go back to normal?" she said looking up at him, worry across her face.

"Of coarse, love. How on earth could I possibly live without Ginny Weasley in my life?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think you would last long." said Ginny with a grin as they started their descent back to the Great Hall.

Harry chuckled "Neither do I."

...

Classes had ended and Hermione had already made her way to the back of the library to her favorite nook. It had a small pane glass window, squished between two jam packed book selves, and she could be found on the ledge with a gigantic book across her lap. That is where Ginny decided to look first.

Hermione was too absorbed in her book to see the ginger coming. She was leaning against the planes of the window, and murmuring the text under her breathe. Not that anyone could hear her if she yelled, no students came this far back in the book stacks.

"Hermione?" Ginny tentatively asked, as Hermione's head whipped up from her book, her brown mass of frizz and curls framing her face.

"Ginny, can I help you?" she asked brow furrowed, Ginny could practically see Hermione making a list of reasons why Ginny would talk to her in her head.

"I wanted to talk to you about... _U__s__."_ Ginny stated, looking at the floor, and moving her eyes up to look into Hermione's.

"Us? Ginny, I have no idea what _us_ is. First of all, you are with Harry-" Began Hermione, but she was cut off.

"Wrong, Harry and I are not together. We came to a mutual standpoint on our relationship, and decided we were more suited for friendship." Ginny said, confidence slowly rising.

"Would you be referring to your relationship with Harry? Or perhaps anyone else with a reproductive system?" Hermione asked, eyes on her book as she asked the question.

"Harry." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that's unfortunate, I was hoping the latter. But I guess all you can do is hope." Hermione said airily, and kept her eyes on the book. But her eyes weren't moving along with the text, and Ginny knew she was as involved in this conversation as herself.

"Damn it Hermione!" Ginny said voice raisingas she walked up to Hermione "I apologized to you for that night. I made many mistakes that night Hermione, but making love to you was not one of them."

"Ginny, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the world doesn't revolve around you! You cannot change my emotions with a snap of your fingers. I gave myself to you that night. I let you suspend me off a cliff, you abandoned me, and severed the rope. You don't deserve my time." She said, brow furrowed and looking at the floor.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am sorry for my incredibly huge mistake." she said looking into Hermione's eyes "I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I know what I did was wrong. And I am sincerely sorry for that."

Hermione as shoving her book very aggressively into her book bag "Okay, if you will excuse me, I have a previous engagement" and with that she shoved passed Ginny, and walked away through the many book shelves.

...oOo...

"Checkmate!" said Harry enthusiastically, as his queen was smashing Hermione's king. He was a little surprised that Hermione had wanted to play wizards chess, considering she was dreadful at it. But there they were, sitting in Gryffindor common room playing the game.

Hermione sighed and smiled at Harry, "Thanks for the game Harry, I just really needed a distraction."

"No problem, 'Mione. Was it Ron and Lavender?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to upset his best friend.

"No, Harry. I am so over Ron, in fact, I am glad he has found someone that makes him happy. That's a hard thing to find, and he seems really happy."

"I've heard that before." he said with a wink "But I am glad that you have gotten over him. I mean, it would be really great if you found someone to connect with. Like you said, it can be hard to find someone. But once you do, you just look forward to seeing them any chance you get. It might help to distract you a bit from your exam jitters."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Listen Harry, I have some stuff to do but I'll see you around, okay?" Hermione said getting up from her chair, and looking down at him.

"Yeah, sure. See you." He said as she dashed out of the portrait hole. He let his eyes scan over the room "Hey Neville!" Harry shouted across the room, which made the boy jump and look around for who was calling. "Wanna play a game of wizards chess?"

"Sure," said Neville walking across the common room, "I give up on that potions essay."

"Yeah, it's whacked."

...oOo...

Hermione knew exactly where to find her, she had been there a couple times herself since they had had sex. She went there to get clarity when she was frustrated about what had happened. She spotted the ginger hair straight away when she entered the room. This time it was small, and had a bed in the middle, with the same sheets on as when they had made love.

Ginny was facing opposite Hermione, glancing down at the bed in front of her. Hermione walked up right behind Ginny, grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. "I don't forgive you for what you did to me Ginny. If you want me to, you're going to have to prove it to me. You have to show me, that you will do anything to have me, you have to prove it." she finished fiercely.

"Anything." Ginny echoed, looking into the brunette's eyes. And suddenly she was being shoved face forward onto red and gold silk, her hands pinned behind her back.

Then she could hear Hermione's voice in her ear. "Are you sorry Ginny?" she whispered sweetly in her ear.

"Yes," Ginny panted "I am so, so sorry Hermione."

"Scream that you are sorry." Hermione said pulling one of Ginny's arms up harshly, causing her to gasp and grunt in pain, but not daring to throw Hermione off of her.

"I'M SORRY!" screamed Ginny, hoping that Hermione's hold would loosen, but it didn't.

"You damn right you better be sorry." Hermione said as she shoved Ginny into the blankets further, knocking the breathe out of her, and causing her to choke into the blankets. She let go of Ginny, but only to quickly place a charm on her, causing her arms and legs to be tied with leather ropes to the bedposts. Hermione walked around to the end of the bed and jumped on. She reached up, and grabbed the shoulders of Ginny's t-shirt, and then whipped her arms down, causing the cotton to tear, and the sound to echo around the room. But she didn't bother to do the same with her jeans, she just charmed them away instead, leaving Ginny bare naked.

Ginny looked down between her legs to see Hermione wearing only a black lace bra, and matching panties, her ivory skin looking like cream next to it. She practically came at the sight, and whimpered for Hermione to touch her, as she looked into her lust filled eyes.

"You think you deserve for me to touch you bitch?" Hermione said fiercely.

"Please, p-please Hermione?" Ginny begged.

Hermione crawled onto Ginny and straddled her, looking down into her eyes and and leaning forward. Ginny's breathe became ragged at the contact with the sexy creature on top of her. Suddenly she cried out, as Hermione's slender fingers pinched her nipples.

Ginny's body didn't know how to react, causing her to moan in pain, and squirm with ecstasy at the same time. Hermione loved to know she had this much control over Ginny with the slightest touch.

Hermione bent down over Ginny's breast and lightly brushed her lips over it, then bit it between her teeth, while continuing to pinch her other breast. Ginny squealed in pain again, but she didn't want the sensation to end. Ginny bit her lip, as Hermione swirled her tongue over Ginny's nipple then biting it again. She continued that cycle for a couple more minutes, then climbed off of Ginny.

Ginny whimpered at the loss of contact, wanting the goddess to make magic to her body once more. Then Ginny couldn't feel the bonds on her limbs, and was quickly flipped over by Hermione. Ginny was leaning on her elbows, and knees, her wrists were bonded once more to the the rails on the bed frame.

Hermione's hands were on Ginny's calves, and Ginny's was practically dripping with wetness. She could feel the brunette's bushing mane on her ass, and pleaded for Hermione to fuck her.

"You think *spank* that I * reward you *? You think * that you * deserve that?" Hermione asked, yelling over Ginny's last squeal.

"Please, please, please..." Ginny murmured, looking down at the sheet below her.

"Fine, you'll get what you deserve you little whore." Hermione spat. She then transfigured her wand into a dildo, using a spell she had made. She spread Ginny's legs open, and shoved the rubber penis into her, giving no mercy.

Ginny screamed out in pain and pleasure, as her pussy was forced to expand to the size of the dildo.

"Is that what you wanted cunt?" Hermione said through gritted teeth, shoving the penis back inside of her.

"YES!" Ginny screamed out, and she could feel herself reaching her climax.

"Don't you dare come yet, you little slut!" Hermione shouted, continuing to pump inside of Ginny.

Ginny curled her toes, trying to stop her self from coming, knowing if she did she would be punished. "But judging by so far, would that really be a bad thing?" Ginny thought. She could hear Hermione moaning along with her, and smiled as she panted.

"Come on you little whore," panted Hermione, pushing the penis inside of Ginny faster and faster "Come!"

Hermione pulled out of Ginny at the last possible second, and stuck her mouth under Ginny's pussy as she came. Ginny screamed out in ecstasy, and Hermione lapped Ginny's come. Hermione came out from between Ginny's legs, crawled off of the bed, and walked around to the head of the bed. She then stuck her hand through the bed rails to grab Ginny's face, pulling it up to the rails. Hermione held Ginny's mouth open, and slipped her tongue in. Ginny loved the taste of herself on Hermione's incredible lips. She didn't know where all of her self confidence came from, but she loved the outcome.

The brunette walked the the back of the bed again and crawled between Ginny's legs again. "I reward you, and get no thanks?" Hermione said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Th-" began Ginny, but was cut off by Hermione's sharp voice.

"I guess I'm just going to have to teach you manners." she said, spreading Ginny's legs open once more.

"Teach me, teach me that lesson!" begged Ginny, wanting Hermione to touch her again.

"Oh, I'll teach you, you little slut." Hermione whispered, running the dildo along Ginny's pussy, covering it with her wetness.

Without warning, she shoved the penis into Ginny's asshole. Ginny's hands wrapped around the bed rails, as she screamed in pain. Hermione continued to pump into Ginny, getting faster, and faster as she reached her climax. Hermione pulled the penis out of Ginny as she came all over Hermione and the bed. Ginny's bonds disappeared, and she collapsed onto the bed. The dildo transfigured back into Hermione's wand, and she fell down beside the gorgeous ginger.

"How were my acting skills?" asked Hermione, moving her body closer to Ginny.

"Bloody amazing!" Ginny said wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"Glad to hear," Hermione said smiling at Ginny "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too, I'm not ever letting you go."she said hugging Hermione closer.

...oOo...

SO, that was my chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! I like positive and negative feedback, I just want to make my writing more enjoyable for you! I really like how this chapter ended, and I decided that it is the last chapter in this short story. Thank you readers, and fellow writers for your inspirational reviews. I'm going to be starting a new ship, and a poll will be posted onto my profile to vote for who you think my next couple should be. Happy reading! :)

Sincerely,

Sharp Angles


End file.
